


Master's Maternal Cravings

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, MomDom, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: As a young boy in need of warmth, it was utterly impossible for Ritsuka to resist Raikou's allure. So he had to have her all to himself, no matter what.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 7





	Master's Maternal Cravings

The Grand Orders. The task of travelling back through time and getting rid of the irregularities that were spawned due to different Holy Grails being thrown into the time stream. It was not an easy task, nor was it one that any random human was able to do. It required a lot of concentration and control over one’s Servants, especially considering the herculean task of guiding all of those Servants by hand.

One of the Masters assigned to this task was the young Ritsuka Fujimaru. A black-haired boy that had only just managed to get into the reserve squad amongst the mages that had been hand-picked by the higher ups. And as luck would have it, he was one of the few that managed to survive the catastrophic start of their mission.

Left with himself and barely any other staff, he had to take command the best he could. But a boy like him was nothing more than just that, a boy. He had his vices and he had his virtues, and though he did his absolute best to stay virtuous throughout their many missions, he faltered when it mattered most.

One day when he wanted another Servant to join his ranks to try and aid him in the task of restoring Human History, a maternal figure heeded his call. And he fell for her in an instant, his little heart bouncing in his chest as he looked up at her for the first time.

Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Raikou-mama, as he had started calling her after she insisted that he was one of her children. That nickname had given birth to so many terribly infantile feelings inside him, and those feelings only grew every time that she looked at him. Every time that she spoiled him by spoonfeeding him and caring for him like one of her own. It was unfair for him to have her, and…

And so much more unfair for him to want more. Even a boy like him, who had managed to do everything in his power to get through the dangers that the singularities posed, could not withstand the allure of the most maternal woman he had ever met. He wanted her to look at him all the time, he wanted her to spoil him all day long.

Thus, he found himself in his room. He had just called his dearest Raikou-mama, hoping that she would come by quickly. All he had to do now was get off his bed and close his eyes. As soon as he heard her arriving, he’d need to play his part right…

Slowly but surely the sound of the door to his room opening rang through his head. He could even hear his maternal caretaker’s voice. “Ritsuka, oh little baby Ritsuka, what’s the matter? Why’d you call for Mama so early?” She asked, not having noticed what he was doing quite yet. This was his chance…

Ritsuka put his hands on his belly and pushed as hard as he could. He had eaten a big lunch, and made sure that it did a number on his tummy. He wanted this to seem as genuine as possible, as he weakly started to whimper. “M-Mama… H-Hurt…” He muttered as he managed to make a tear run down his cheek while he looked up at the taller lavender-haired woman, feeling his heart sink a little as he had to stoop down to a level like this.

His dearest Raikou-mama watched with shocked eyes as the boy’s pants, which had been awfully tight considering everything that he did on a day-to-day basis, slowly bulge out in the back. The scent of his foul and ‘accidental’ soiling immediately reached all the way up to her nostrils, causing her to cover her nose in disgust. And yet despite this, her expression did not change. She just kept looking down at him as if he needed her.

But even if this had all been planned, he couldn’t really stop himself once he had started. The modest bulge in the back of his pants grew and grew as more filth rushed out of his hole, the boy’s blush turning genuine by the second. If this was what it felt like to shit himself just to get his Mama on his side… It was worth it, despite how much it hurt.

“S-Sorry, Mama…” Ritsuka gasped and panted as his legs gave way, causing him to collapse onto his butt as the foul poopy that had been trapped within his pants smeared its way all over his poor bottom, his attempts to look guilty and apologetic… seeming way too genuine to be an accident. Just what he needed to win her over.

Raikou-mama looked down at her precious little boy, as she lifted him up into her arms. All while smiling, despite the smell coming from his poopy posterior. “Oh, little baby Ritsuka. I guess that nickname is becoming all too true now, isn’t it?” She chimed, not blaming him for what he had done. She knew better than to bully her Master.

“Then again, with how you’ve been struggling all this time… It’s no wonder that you didn’t give out sooner. I’m happy to see that you’ve decided to become the baby you always deserved to be.” She continued, sighing sweetly as she slowly rocked him back and forth. It was one thing to listen to him when he seemed so immature, and it was another to have him exactly where she always wanted him.

Ritsuka’s heart was pounding as he was brought this close to her chest and her face at the same time. Her warm breath brushing up against his cheeks made his body lower its guard just a bit, causing his poor bottom to release a little more of the filth that he had built up for this little trick. He couldn’t help himself as he buried his face in her breast, muttering a quiet ‘sorry’...

His Servant just kept on softly giggling. “It’s alright, little Baby. Babies can’t hold themselves back. I’m glad that you showed your true colors.” She chimed, further degrading her with her supportive words as she lifted him onto one of the tables that lined the walls. “And like any other baby, it’d be best to change you into something appropriate…”

Raikou paused as she let the boy down on the table, noticing a pack of something resting underneath his desk. He had prepared for such an occasion… Which just made her giggle further, her Madness Enhancement preventing her from thinking much of it. “What a good little Baby, preparing himself for the day he’d give up. Diapers and everything else, ready for Mama to clean him down…” Her words were like a serenade to boys like him, his eyes fluttering in an attempt to stay open as she prepared him for his change.

The Baby Master’s pants went off, and so did the boxers that kept most of his poopy bound in one place. They were both tossed into a trash can, while the older woman carefully put her hand up against his bottom and wiped away the filth that had been smearing into it. All while gently humming a tune into his ear, and gently grazing her finger tips in between his legs…

Ritsuka let out a few moans, mostly when the older woman put her fingers really close to his crotch. Compared to every one of his Servants, his poor thing between his thighs was anything but impressive. It was barely the size of a pinky finger, and that every time he was in bed with another Servant that knew of that secret… They always teased him about how small it was.

His dearest Raikou-mama, however? After making sure his bottom was as sparkly clean as it could be, she turned her attention towards it. And she just smiled and gently rubbed her clean wipe up against it. “Aw, what a cute little thing. Little Baby has a cock fit for an infant…” She chimed gently, brushing the tips of her fingers up against it to try and coax a bit of cum out of it…

The Baby Master felt his balls contract just a little, as a small squirt of cum fired out onto his Mama’s hand. While it would’ve been humiliating in any other circumstance to cum that quickly, because it was at her hand and because she kept degrading him softly, as if he was always supposed to be a cute baby boy, it felt heavenly to just squirt it out like that.

“Such a cute little thing you are…” The motherly Servant chimed as she finished wiping him clean, applying a layer of baby powder to his nethers as she had to make sure that he wouldn’t get a rash over the course of the next little while. She was going to keep him nice and cozy after all, she’d be a failure of a Mama if she didn’t.

Ritsuka shivered as she kept rubbing into his skin, his body wanting nothing more than to shoot its load the more he felt her playing with him. It was absolutely divine. This was the kind of spoiling he wished he could experience. If he hadn’t gone through the trouble of intentionally pooping his pants, this would’ve all felt like a dream…

After she finally finished coating his crotch and his butt in the powder, it was time for Raikou-mama to put the finishing touches on her baby boy. She grabbed one of the diapers and noticed just how adorably decorated with tiny Saint Quartz it was, making her giggle. She could only imagine how excited he’d be whenever he got a new Servant to answer his call, filling those pampers to the brim…

His dearest Mama slowly lifted his legs into the air, letting the diaper slide underneath his butt as the soft interior rubbed up against both cheeks and kept them both cozy. After that, she weaved the thick center of the padding through his thighs, making sure to press one hand down on his crotch to keep it stable while snapping the wings on the side shut. Once she was sure it wouldn’t come apart easily, tugging on the waistband to double check, she gave that crotch another couple of taps just to admire her well-done work…

Ritsuka could feel his legs giving way as they fell back down, the front of his diaper growing just a little bit soggy as his poor infantile peepee let out more cum. It wasn’t a big soggy spot, more the size of a button. That was all that his manhood could amount to. A little baby cock that couldn’t shoot out more than a tiny bit of seed…

“Oh, you poor little thing. Cumming from a little tap. My my, you really are a little Baby if you cum from that…” Raikou-mama chimed as she scooped the boy into her arms once more, walking over to his bed as she slowly snuggled her way under the covers. “I think, after what you went through, that my little Baby needs a nap. Once you wake up, we can tell everyone about your new diapy, and you can make sure that everyone’ll treat you like you deserve. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Her little Baby Master nodded slowly, his tired fingers poking against her chest. He had to admit, being degraded, coddled and babied was enough to make anybody sleepy. Especially if the one doing it happened to be somebody as motherly as her. Nobody could resist her, he was sure of that…

Noticing what he wanted, the older woman pulled on the bodysuit that covered her breasts up, allowing him access to the nipple that he craved. Not a second after, the boy latched his little baby lips onto her nipple and started to suckle, the warmth and the nourishment from her milk making his eyes close just seconds later. Even as he whisked off to sleep, he still kept drinking, as he was no doubt a growing boy.

She was unaware that all of this had been his plan, as she ran her hand through his hair. “Sleep tight, little Baby. You’ve got a long day ahead of you, and a stinkier diaper…” She chimed, patting the boy on his dry diapered bottom. All while she closed her eyes as well…

Their relationship had been redefined, and the Baby Master couldn’t be happier. Now Raikou-mama was going to spoil him even harder. And all he had to do was play the role of a baby.

It wasn’t a role, at least to him. It was his life, his butt quietly letting out a little more of his filth to emphasize his acceptance…


End file.
